Rosa Luxemburg
Rosa Luxemburg is the former head of Polands Ministry of Public Security, who fell from it's leadership after an assassination attempt of Mikhail Tukhachevsky. Now denounced and disgraced by the leadership of Poland for her actions, she sits in her jail cell, awaiting execution, while writing her memoirs on Poland and her later life. Drift to Communism After the failed Revolution in Germany Rosa eventually made her way to France and Britian, where she found her first problem with Syndicalism with it's lack of proper anti-religious policies, which she considered a danger to the Revolution and a threat which could worm it's way into the peoples heart and degenerate into a monarchic and conservative counter-revolution. After some years in both France and Britain, she made her way to the newly indpendant Poland, where her Socialist ideals were steeled by the lack of action by Austria and Germany in Poland. As it become increasingly clear that the Regency Council would not elect a king and was crippled by it's democratic squabblings, her views became increasingly Leninist and Authoritarian in nature. Angered by the lack of action by The Regency Council and the Meddling of Austria and Germany whenver the Regency Council did manage to try do something, she made her way to the (at the time) small radical communist group led by Felix Dzerzhinsky, where she quickly became a valued member, her Orating skills being especially valuable in gathering new members for the movement. In her time with the Communists, she became increasingly radicalized, especially in the area of Revolutionary Protection. Inspired by Felix's past work in the Cheka, she worked with him and expanded on the idea of a possible Cheka Ministry in the event of a Polish Revolution, a Ministry which came to life when she was put in charge of it Felix's orders after the Polish Revolution of 1936 Polish Revolution & The Ministry of Public Security. After making a speech in Castle Square and supporting the Uprising in Warsaw, she became the head of the newly founded Ministry of Public Security, Dedicated to the protection of the Revolution. The Ministry quickly took charge and responsibility of the National Populists and Monarchists known to them, while starting infiltration into the everyday populace in order to weed out any other who held such beliefs but were not known to the Ministry. The exact numbers of their executions are unkown, but is likely to be in the tens to hundreds of thousands, considering the size of such movements before the Revolution. Though they claim to not have executed any comrades, the suspicious circumstances of the deaths of such people as Nikolai Bukharin and Jakub Hanecki have made many doubt that they haven't been trying to weed out any Socialists who refuse to convert to communism and arrange accidents for them. Along with this, the Re-Edcuation wing of the Ministry has been 'disturbingly active' according to some, with many going in with Conservative or Liberal beliefs and coming out being dedicated communists. Many claim this is indocrination, but Rosa says that such claims are false and all that goes on is a simple discussion in which they point out the errors in the persons thinking and argue them to communism. After the end of the Polish Civil war and the Revolutions completion in Poland, information out of Poland quickly came to a halt, in the chaos of the Civil War many made it out, but apart from the rare smuggling most seem to either not want to leave, or are unable to leave. Rosa's Ministry is now an everyday reality in Poland, even Tukhachevsky's NKVD is said to have Cheka members in it, listening for any potential unloyalty to Poland, Felix and Rosa. So far the Revolution has been stablized partially due to her efforts and she has become a valued Revolutionary in Poland, who has demonstrated that she will do anything in order to protect the Revolution. Assassination Attempt & Life in Prison On the 10th of January 1937, Rosa had her Cheka try to assassinate who she saw as a threat to the Revolution. Unfortunately for her, not only was her plan foiled when a guard had a try of the poisoned food that Rosa had organized for Tukh, she was also betrayed by her own people in the Cheka, who revealed her plans to Felix Dzerzhinsky. The Red Army was quickly dispatched to deal with her, and managed to catch her after her plans to commit suicide failed due to a malfunctioning gun. She currently resides in a prison within Warsaw, writing about her thoughts on the Revolution in Poland. The leadership of Poland have taken the opportunity to slander her name wherever they can. What is truth and what is fiction is uncertain, but Rosa's thoughts on the issue are unknown, unless she can get her memoirs out of Poland.... Category:Kenney Characters Category:Characters Category:Communists Category:Communism